


I Promise it's Not What You Think

by Heygirlie24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heygirlie24/pseuds/Heygirlie24
Summary: Lexa is an underground fighter. She neglects to mention this to her best friend Clarke. Her best friend, that's also a medical student and was once in an abusive relationship, Clarke.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139





	1. To Tell or Not To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Hope you guys enjoy.

_That motherfucker_. Lexa thought as she poked and prodded the rather nasty looking purple bruise currently adorning the vast majority of her ribs. 

  
Although she had, without a doubt, pummeled the girl into a bloody pulp, there was no denying that the few attacks that had managed to slip through her defenses had done quite the damage. She had already covered the black eye covering her right eye and wrapped her shoulder that was killing her.

  
_Definitely what I get for being so damn cocky_. Grabbing the medical kit, she quickly took the extra strength Advil painkillers and wrapped her ribs as tightly as she could, praying nothing was broken or worse than a strain.   
.  
.  
.  
"I'll be down in a second." Lexa yells, pulling her shirt over her head and rushing through the doorway. 

  
Nervous jitters coursed through her while walking down the stairs and she was sure to remind herself that it was because she hadn't seen her best friend in a week and not because of how damn good the blonde in her doorway looked.   
.  
.  
.  
"Lexa, are you limping?" Clarke voiced quietly, showcasing an undercurrent of the worry that had been steadily building up within her for the past hour or so. She had noticed an offness about Lexa from the second she saw her. From the long sweatshirt and pants in 90 degree weather to the way she subtly winced as she bounded down the stairs. Clarke knew she was in some form of pain, she just didn't know why. 

"I..um I accidentally...hitthecornerofacabinettthismorning." Lexa stuttered out, alarmed that she had unintentionally showcased her pain. The seconds the words left her mouth she knew she had just created a bigger problem. 

  
_"She knows everything about you. She can tell when you're lying stupid."_ Lexa chided herself mentally as she bit her lip to keep from more word vomiting. She didn't know why she was making it such a big deal anyway. So what if she was participating in a highly dangerous sport that her best friend who she lived to impress probably wouldn't approve of/understand.

_"I guess that answers my question._ " she thought glumly.

Meanwhile, Clarke's eyes widened, her pace stopping almost entirely. Her mind awash with confusion concerning the newfound knowledge that now Lexa was lying to her about her pain. Lexa, her best friend, who knew that she knew all of her tells, and yet wanted to hide something so bad that that didn't matter anyway. And was that a hint of purple underneath all that makeup? Yup, Clarke determined, she was gonna get to the bottom of this.  
.  
.  
.  
Maybe it was the way Lexa was nervously avoiding her eyes. Or the posture that screamed she was hiding something and didn't want her to know. Whatever it was, Clarke couldn't help the barrage of flashbacks parading through her memory, 

Painful reminders of a time when she was once the one coming up with ridiculous lies to concerned friends. It had been a painful time in her life, one filled with bruises, tears and heartbreak. She had been pushed to the edge of emotional destruction and just the mere sliver of a thought or chance that Lexa might be dealing with something anywhere in that area made her heart stop. She had to be sure.

  
She knew that she couldn't make assumptions though. But looking at Lexa, she also recognized that getting a truthful answer out of her right now as to the source of her pain would be like pulling teeth, No, she would have to be a little more tactful.


	2. This Wasn't The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! Thank you so much to all the support and kudos on the last chapter, it really means alot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!.  
> Sidenote: Send Prompts! I love writing them. Particularly Clexa and Supercorp! :)

To be fair, Clarke had actually planned to be tactful. she had planned to quietly watch Lexa and detect any changes in her behavior like her course on domestic violence awareness had taught her without her noticing. That plan had quickly been thrown out the window though, because now she was seeing absolutely fucking red. 

  
\- 30 minutes earlier-

  
_This is perfect!_ A surprise dinner date with her best friend that she hadn't got to hang out with recently? Clarke was in heaven, or pretty close to it. Lexa had suprised her with a trip to Olive Garden, preying on Clarke's love of breadsticks and free food to pry her away from her studying. Not that she wouldn't have gone anyway but it made her blush that it felt like an actual date. 

  
"HEY!" Lexa shouted as Clarke stole a roll off her plate. Clarke laughed at Lexa's mock outrage. They both knew Lexa would've gave her one anyway. Food just tasted better off her plate y'know?

  
"Is there something on my face?! You keep staring at me" Clarke laughed and Lexa blushed awkwardly at the realization that she had been looking for a little too long at the way Clarke made sure to carefully eat each bite of food.

  
" Yeah... yeah.. sorry about that" Lexa chuckled and continued shuffling her food around her plate.

.

.

  
The only possible way to describe it It was that it was like something straight out of a movie. One minute, Clarke was wildly gesticulating and demonstrating some random TikTok dance that she had seen to Lexa and the next her drink was all over Lexa's t-shirt and lap.

.

.

  
_This drink is fucking cold._

  
Was all Lexa could think as she jumped out of her seat to head to the bathroom and get cleaned up, reassuring Clarke that she wasn't mad over the accident. She had an entirely new problem to think about. Without even checking her shirt, she could feel that it was ruined. 

.

.

  
Clarke was feeling super guilty. Not only had she ruined their bestfriend date, but she was pretty sure that shirt was one of Lexa's favorites and it didn't look salvageable now that it was doused in her blueberry iced tea. Lexa had waved off her help and said it was fine but she knew Lexa probably wouldn't be able to come out of the bathroom without a whole new shirt.

  
_Good thing I keep clothes in the car_. Clarke praised herself and her planning capabilities as she made her way to the parking lot for a change of clothes for Lexa.   
.

.

  
"Hey Lexa I brought you som- what.....the......actual.....fuck" Clarke mouthed as her eyes focused on the scene before her after pushing into the bathroom.

  
"Clarke, I promise....its probably not what you think"

  
But Clarke didn't hear her, her mind was preoccupied by the patchwork of old and new bruises adorning her best friend's body. And she was seeing red.


End file.
